Harlow's Folly (Event)
Harlow's Folly is a three-part series of events that began on January 10th 624 K.C. Taking place in the town of Alden's Rise, the Duchess of Seastone and her allies were able to secure the town from the traitor, Edwyn Harlow IV and his syndicate allies. The Fall of Alden's Rise On the morning of December 20th, 623 K.C. a large syndicate force under the command of Lord Darius Longshadow was allowed safe passage into the town of Alden's Rise by way of Seagarde, arranged through a deception carried out by Edwyn Harlow IV. Harlow's treason was exposed by Sir Varyc Marwyn when he was escorting the Lady Merridyth to the ship that would carry her to Stormwind so that she could attend the formal wedding reception for Arryc Ashvale and his new bride. With less than 40 men, Sir Varyc was ambushed on the way to the port, and a long, bloody battle ensued. With more than thirty dead and just as many wounded, Seastone's Champion was ordered by Lady Merridyth to claim Sanctuary in the Chapel at Alden's Rise. Though the pair safely arrived at the Chapel, Longshadow broke sanctuary and Sir Varyc was slain in cold blood just ten feet from the altar. Seastone's Only Heir Becomes a Hostage After slaying three of the chapel's priests in cold blood, Longshadow and his men abducted Lady Merridyth and brought her to the Mayor's mansion, Harrow Hall. She was soon introduced to the woman behind both Harlow's treason, and the death of her father, Liam Marwyn. The daughter of a once wealthy Alterac nobleman, she introduced herself as the Mistress of Shadows, and proceeded to tell the young lady a story that was seemingly beyond belief. During the siege of Alterac that took place after Lord Perenolde's treason, Merridyth's grandfather had laid siege to her father's village, and butchered every single soul, even those who had not taken up arms. She then revealed herself to be Lady Tabitha Dunham, a name long thought extinct after the fall of Alterac. Lady Tabitha explained that it was she who enlisted the aid of the house of Longshadow to carry out her revenge, and that Lady Merridyth herself would play a crucial role in the assassination of her aunt, and the fall of the house of Marwyn. Sir Varyc's severed head was sent to the Duchess, along with a list of false demands, designed to get the Duchess to arrive alone at the town hall in Alden's Rise where she would be assassinated. As the sole heir to the Duchy of Seastone, Lady Merridyth would be forced to wed Darius Longshadow, thus granting the Alterac Syndicate legal control of all Marwyn holdings, and one of Stromgarde's largest ports. Enlisting Aid Though Dunham's plan was nearly a complete success, Melysa's men at Seagarde were able to capture one of the syndicate men, and after a long, painful interrogation, it was revealed that Merridyth's abduction and the demands that followed were naught but an elaborate scheme designed to bring about her assassination. Melysa then sought an audience with the Bishop of Stormwind, and was granted his blessing in enlisting the Knights of the Silver Hand to aid her in rescuing her niece, and restoring peace to Seastone. After news of the Archbishop's capture by Forsaken Lightslayers spread like wildfire, and all attention diverted to his safe return, Melysa's pool of potential allies has dwindled, leaving her with but a handful of brave men and women who have pledged their aid in her time of need. Rather than launch a full-scale assault on Alden's Rise, Melysa has opted for a more covert rescue attempt, though the details of her plan remained a secret known only to those closely involved. Rescuing Lady Merridyth With the aid of an arcanist in her employ, the Duchess arranged for a negotiation to take place at Harrow Hall in Alden's Rise. The Arcanist and Captain James Karwyn met with Lord Marius Longshadow, and insisted on seeing the lady Merridyth. Once granted their request, Karwyn attacked Longshadow while the Arcanist conjured a portal, and the three of them weres swiftly whisked away to Stormwind's Mage Quarter. The Burning of Alden's Chapel On the 9th of January, men acting on the orders of Marius Longshadow burst into Alden's Chapel during a sermon, and assaulted the Chapel's Almoner. The entire contents of the collection box were stolen, and when two priests attempted to intervene, they were brutally slain. Clergy and worshiper alike were then locked inside as the Chapel was put to the torch, resulting in more than thirty innnocent lives being lost. The Deception Unwilling to allow such an atrocity to go unanswered, and knowing that there were still more than three hundred civilians being held within the town, Melysa looked to her allies, and a cunning strategy was put into action. The plan itself was the genius of Lord Talrick Graydawn, who sugested posing as members of the Argus Wake in order to deceive Marius Longshadow and his men. Together with Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, and Muriah Ashvale, Graydawn would would offer up an illusion conjured by Lord Belgrave's nephew. The brutally slain corpse of the Duchess herself. Sadly, even the best plans have a way of deteriorating, and so it was for Duchess Melysa and her allies. Lord Belgrave's nephew was nowhere to be found on the night of January 12th, forcing them to change the plan at the last moment. Unwilling to wait even another day while her people were subjected to the brutality of Longshadow and his men, Melysa offered herself to complete the deception. Posing as their hostage, Melysa entered Alden's rise with Graydawn and the others. Despite being subjected to physical violence, and numerous indignities at the hands of Marius Longshadow while the others negotiated, Melysa kept a relatively cool head, and the deception worked perfectly. All of the town's civilians were rounded up by Longshadow's men and prepared for transport. The Trap Is Sprung At the very last moment of the exhange, Marius Longshadow was slain by Muriah Ashvale and Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, his death acting as the signal for the allies to take the city. Lord Faoln Dawnblade and Captain James Karwyn began the charge, their men entering the city from two separate locations and mowing down the syndicate men with minimal casualties. Lord Graydawn, Sir Binor Dungalion, and Dame Aretei slew several of Longshadow's men in single combat, and Lord Dawnblade personally captured Edwyn Harlow, who had hidden in one of the servant's quarters at Harrow Hall. Peace In Alden's Rise With the traitor in Seastone's dungeon and the civilians safely back in their homes, Melysa and her allies retired to Seagarde Hall. Now lacking a Mayor and a force of men-at-arms with which to defend the town, Alden's Rise was free from the syndicate, but still vulnerable. Category:Events Category:Duchy of Seastone Category:Arathi Highlands Category:The Highguard Category:House of Marwyn